


the languages of seattle

by mydarlinglou



Category: One Direction
Genre: 60's Music, Anal, College, Cooking, Dildos, Disease, Fingering, Gay Love, Gay Sex, Kisses, Lights, M/M, Mental Illness, OCD, University, cut, same love, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarlinglou/pseuds/mydarlinglou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Harry help Louis with his mental illness or will it be too difficult for Harry to handle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the languages of seattle

**Author's Note:**

> HII. Hope you enjoy this just as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Thank you to one of my bestest friends, Barb, who gave me this creative and depressing prompt. Her twitter is @zapdagger  
> I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes but I had written this from 10:50 till 4:30 in the morning and I just wanted it finished.  
> Also note- This is pure fiction, I have no clue if Louis actually has OCD in real life and do not wish for him to have this mental illness.  
> This might have some triggers so just a warning xxxx  
> Not an expert, so I can't promise everything is accurate but did some research so that should do.  
> If you wanna get a hold of me, my twitter is - @bIueadidas (the l is a capital i :) )  
> Again, a huge thank you to my friend Barb who gave me the plot of this whole story though I changed some things ;)  
> Enjoy  
> xoxo

**Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder** (noun)

_1\. A disorder of the brain._

_2\. Involves both obsessions and compulsions that take a lot of time and get in the way of important activities the person values._

 

 

" _Today Harry has given me exactly 23 kisses. 9 on my forehead and 14 on my lips. I almost lost count but thankfully I have amazing memory. Harry doesn't know about this journal and he doesn't need to.. I mean obviously he knows about my stupid illness but he'll probably break up with me because this makes me an even bigger freak. He tells me he loves me everyday. I wish it was the same amount of times._

_It could be 12 times a day and the next day it could be 9. Never the same, it fucking changes EVERYDAY and it drives me insane._

_\- Louis xxx"_

*** 

"Isn't that kind of a nuisance Harry? How your tattoos are on both arms and not one arm?" Louis traces his tattoos.

"Well, it'd actually kind of bother me more if they weren't on both arms cause then one arm would have absolutely nothing on it and it'd be lonely n stuff." Harry grins planting kisses on his lips.

 

 _Three_.

 

"wearing a different cologne..?" Louis frowns.

"Well yeah babe, can't be wasting my favorite one." Harry chuckles fixing Louis breakfast.

Louis crosses his arms and pouts. "Can get you a new one. I dont like it when you wear a different type of cologne." 

Harry nods indicating him that he won't do it ever again. He does as Louis pleases because he hates making Louis unhappy.

"But maybe I could start wearin this one yeah?" 

 

 


End file.
